


Cinderella

by jedigirl86



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cinderella Elements, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedigirl86/pseuds/jedigirl86
Summary: Rey has the best parents in the world. Her mother plays games with her, teaches her how to care for a home. Her dad teaches her how to hunt and fix things.One day when Rey is 6 years old, her mother passes away unexpectedly. When Rey turns 10, her dad remarried an awful woman, Ethel Tico, another widow who has two daughters, Paige and Rose.Then one day her dad is found dead when she is 16 and she now has to live the life of a slave, never being aloud to go outside. Then one day everything changes when she receives an invite to a ball to celebrate Prince Poe's birthday.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olpgurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/gifts).

Once upon a time there lived a beautiful girl by the name of Rey. She lived in a small village with her mom and dad. Then one day her world turned upside down. Her mother was dead. Rey was inconsolable for days and refused to eat. Her dad, Luke Skywalker would spend the majority of his time on Ahch To Island.  
Then one day when Rey turned 10, her dad arrived home with a woman and two girls. The woman made Rey cringe just by looking at her.   
"Rey" Luke began. "I want you to meet your step mother, Ethel. And these are your new sisters, Paige and Rose."  
Rey gulped and tried not to runaway to her room, crying. She didn't want a new mother or sisters. Instead she put her hand out towards Ethel. "Nice to meet you."  
Ethel ignored Rey and stormed through the house. "Where is my room?" She called back towards Luke.   
Luke patted Rey's head and followed his new wife amd his step daughters.

6 years went by and the morning of Rey's 16th birthday, more change came. Ethel stormed into Rey's room and yanked the blankets off the girl. "Your sad excuse for a father is dead."  
Rey blinked. "What? How?"  
"Doesn't matter" Ethel stormed. "Now get up. You are my responsibolity now and will do What I say."  
Rey wasn't sure what Ethel meant, but soon she did. From sunup till sundown, Rey was made to work. She was stripped of her nice clothes and her room. She was made to we are rags that servants wore and made to live in the attic. Every night Rey would cry herself to sleep and pray for a way out of this situation.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey was now 18.   
One day she headed to the market to pick up fresh vegetables when she saw a doorman heading her way. He was handing envelopes out to every man and woman. When he reached her, he smiled and tilted his hat. She smiled back and took the envelope he handed her.   
"Are you ok?" Snap asked. (Snap of course was the doorman and he worked for the Dameron family.)  
Rey nodded. "I am."  
Snap leveled a look at her and shook his head. "Then why do I see bruises on your face?"  
"I'm just clumsy. Don't worry."  
With that Rey ran off. Just then Snap's eyes caught those of Finn, once of the merchants. Finn waved him over as he watched Rey disappear.

Once Rey was in the privacy of her room she tore open the envelope. She gasped when she saw that it was an invite to the prince's birthday ball.   
Just then Ethel stormed into the room and snached the invite from Rey. "You aren't going. PAIGE" she called.  
Paige ran into the room and to her mother. "Yes mom?"  
"You will go to the ball. You will get the prince's attention. Your dreams will come true."  
Paige shrieked and tore out of the room. Ethel then turned and Rey. "You will stay here in this room for one week. You will not eat either." With that Ethel turned and left the room, locking the door. Rey was left alone, but that was the way she liked it. She reached under her bed to the stash of food that she kept under there, thanks to Snap Wexley and Finn.   
Then she laid back down and fell asleep, praying again for a way out.


	3. Chapter 3

The day of the ball arrived and Rey watched out her window as her step mother and step sisters left. She could hear Paige going on how she was going to win the prince's heart and how that once she was married to the prince she would make Rey work for them.  
Ethel agreed which di dnt surprise Rey.   
Once her step mother and step sisters disappeared, she turned back to her bed and flopped down on it. "I wish I didn't have to be here anymore" she cried.  
Just then there was a loud pop and Rey sat up, startled. She blinked when she saw a woman standing in front of her, dressed in blue.  
"Hello Rey" the woman spoke. "I am your fairy godmother, Maz."  
"Ok" Rey replied.   
Maz smiled as she stepped towards Rey. "I heard your wish and that's why I am here."  
"You're going to help me leave?"  
Maz nodded. "Yes. But first you need to go to the ball."  
"I can't. I am stuck here for another two days. I have no way out."  
Max smirked as she waved her wand and the door unlocked. "Not when I am around. Now. Let's get you dressed.

Within 20 minutes Rey was in a carriage on the way to the palace. Maz had somehow gotten a carriage and a driver within the time that Rey had gotten ready.  
"Remember dear child" Maz said. "You have to be back here by the stroke of midnight."  
Rey said that she would be as she got into the carriage.

Poe was staring at the ballroom and tried not to cringe when he saw Ethel walk in with her daughters. It had reached his ears that Ethel wanted Poe to marry Paige. In fact, he had met Luke Skywalker years before when he had Rey with him. She was 12 and even at 14 he was automatically smitten with her.   
When he didn't see Rey with them, he frowned. Shara, his mother saw the frown and looked to see where he was looking.  
"Maybe Rey is sick" Shara said.  
Poe shook his head. "I don't know mother. I had my doorman deliver the invite to Rey when I knew she would be at market."  
Just then Poe's eyes waundered to the door again and he gasped. "She's here" he whispered.  
Shara smiled as she watched her son head towards Rey. Even with the different clothes, Shara would even know her, but apparently no one else did.

Poe lead Rey from the ballroom towards the gazebo. "I am so glad you came."  
Rey smiled. "I almost wasn't going to be" she added.  
"Why?"  
Rey swallowed. "When Ethel found the invite, she took it from me and gave it to Paige. Then she locked me in my room, told me I was going to stay there for a week with no food."  
Poe was stunned. "Well that isn't going to happen. I am getting you out of there."  
Just then the music started and Poe held his hand out to Rey. "May I have this dance?"  
Rey grinned and placed her hand in his. "You may" she replied. With that they started dancing not even noticing that Maz, the fairy godmother was watching.


	4. Chapter 4

Rey and Poe were lost in each other while they danced, that Rey forgot to look at the clock. Just then she heard the chime for a quarter to midnight and she gasped. "I have to go."  
Poe frowned. "Why?"  
"I have to be back in my room before Ethel, Paige and Rose get back. I'm sorry."  
With that Rey ran from the gazebo towards the carriage. She didn't even notice the glass slipper had fallen off as ahe jumped inside.  
Poe picked the slipper up and smiled. He knew what he had to do.

Rey made it home with three minutes to spare. Once in her room, and the clock struck midnight, her door locked and she was back in her rags.  
She fell on her bed and fell right to sleep, so she didn't hear Ethel, Paige or Rose come in the house.

The next day Rey was still in her room but she heard the knock and then Poe's voice.   
She couldn't make out what he was saying, but she did catch the words, glass slipper. Paige automatically said it was hers but Poe scoffed. "I don't think so. I know who this slipper belongs to and I am here for her."  
"Well I don't know who you're talking about" Ethel said.  
"I think you do" Poe said as he started towards the stairs.  
Within seconds Rey's door was thrown open and Poe walked in. He saw Rey sitting on her bed, eyes wide. Ethel, Paige and Rose was right behind him.   
Poe knelt in front of Rey and took her foot in his hands as he slipped the slipper onto her right foot. It fit perfectly.  
Ethel was shaking with anger as she advanced on Rey. "How dare you? My daughter Paige was set to marry the prince."  
Poe turned on Ethel and glared at her. "I wouldn't marry Paige if she was the last woman on the face of the earth." He then took Rey's hand and led her from the room. Before the disappeared down the steps, Poe turned towarda Ethel. "Oh and by the way. The police are on their way to arrest you for the murder of Luke Skywalker and the abuse of his daughter."  
Rey gasped but she didn't have the chance to say anything as Poe lead her from the house and her step family.


	5. Chapter 5

The very next day news reached the palace that Ethel had been arrested as was Paige. It had come out that Paige and Ethel had worked together to kill Luke.  
Rose was only 15, and was therefore placed with another family. Rey was thrilled to hear that because Rose had always been nice to her.   
Rey's aunt, uncle and cousin arrived two days after Poe had gotten Rey away from her step family. After Luke had died, Leia and Han tried to get custody of Rey, but at the time the court had ruled that Rey should stay with her stepmother.  
Everything was starting to go better for Rey now that she wasn't living the life of a slave. 

Two weeks later Poe and Rey was married by Lor San Tekka, the priest of Yavin. After the wedding Poe took Rey and they went to the lake country in Naboo, the neighboring country, the home of Rey's grandmother.  
While there, news came that Ethel hung herself. Paige was admitted to the insane asylum after she started going off on the guards.

Rose was at the palace when Rey and Poe got back home from their honeymoon. When Rey saw her she ran and hugged her.  
"Are you well?" Rey asked as she pulled back.  
Rose smiled. "Yes. The Calarission's are really nice people. It sure is a nice change from my own mother."  
Rey smiled and took Rose's hand. "Let's go inside where we can talk."  
Rose grinned but shook her head. "I can't stay. I promised Finn I would help him out at his stand today."  
Rey nodded. "Ok. Maybe some other time then?"  
"Definately" Rose added as she started to walk away. Then she stopped and turned to Poe. "Thank you for saving Rey."  
Poe smiled at Rose and nodded as he put his arm around his wife's waist and drew her close. They then watched as Rose walked away, and Rey was happy to see that Rose was no longer weighed down by the pressure of Ethel and Paige.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end. I was at work tonight and I just kept going over and over in my head on this story. I wanted to take my time on it, but I guess when inspiration strikes, you better go for it.   
I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing.

Five years passed. Rey was now 21. She smiled as she looked at her son, who was 4. She and Poe had named him after her father. He was born after they had been married for a year.   
Shara had tried to hire a nanny to come in and care for Luke, but Rey held firm. She wanted to raise her son, not push him off to someone else. It took a while, but Shara finally gave in.  
Two years after Luke was born, Rey gave birth to a little girl. She smiled as she watched Luke kneel in front of Mara, who was named after her mother. Luke was showing her his new trainset that their grandpa had gotten him.  
Just then Poe walked into the nursery and smiled as he made his way towards Rey. Just then Luke and Mara saw their father and ran and tackled him. Poe laughed as he grabbed each of the children and pretended to wrestle with them.  
Once Luke and Mara got tired of wrestling, they went to play more with the trainset leaving Poe to go to Rey.  
"You alright, love?" Poe asked.  
Rey smiled. "Yes. I was just thinking."  
Poe raised his brows as he waited for her to continue. Rey smiled at him then looked back at Luke and Mara. "How would you feel about having another child?"  
Poe grinned. "Sunshine, I would love it."  
Rey nodded as she took her husbands hand in hers and placed it on her stomach. She didn't have to say anything because Poe looked at her with understanding in his eyes as well as tears. He grabbed Rey and kissed her so hard. Just then Luke and Mara ran towards Poe again and dragged him to play with the trainset leaving Rey alone again with her thoughts.


End file.
